LTF-106
LTF-106, or "Rainbow Dash", is the quarternary antagonist of SCP: Containment Is Magic. Description No physical interaction with “Rainbow Dash” is allowed at any time. All physical interaction must be approved by no less than a two-thirds vote from P4 Council or an ¾ vote of Torchwood. Any such interaction must be undertaken in AR-II maximum security sites, to remain at least sixty meters away from the containment cell at all times, except in the event of breach events. Rainbow Dash appears to be a blue, deformed female pegasus. Originally a Wonderbolt trainee and weather patroller, Rainbow Dash under-went cognitive decay after her Element of Harmony supposedly fused with her being, resulting in subject mentally using instinctive intuition primarily and only desires basic needs. However, the term "basic needs" do not apply to a natural pony, as Rainbow Dash’s needs seem to stem from “feeding” off her prey and living in darkness. The subject does not needs substances like food or water. Subject seems to exhibit the ability to “vibrate” through matter (theorized to be with swift motion of the molecules). It is unknown if the subject magically vibrates her own molecules, or through any other means. Subject seems to be "cloaked" with a mucus-like coat of Spectra. Subject suffered acid burns from attempts to contain her, resulting in a combination of third and second degree burn scars across her entire body. Whenever Rainbow Dash passes through matter, she leaves behind the same type of Spectra she is coated in. The phasing-through also seems to breakdown materials several seconds after contact. The same breakdown can be seen on organic materials as well. Such instances of where subject passes through objects can be indicated by cracks, Spectra, and thinning of the matter, making it more frail or brittle. Rainbow Dash has been noted to show signs of sapience; however, no footage or audio of subject speaking has been recorded. Subject is predatory in nature, though shows signs of sentience far beyond a normal tertiary consumer. Subject incapacitates prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendon, then takes them to her own “pocket dimension.” The dimensions laws of physics and reality seem to be skewed compared to ours. Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” seems to reflect Rainbow Dash’s own appearance, a possible sign of narcissism. The dimension is composed of many rainbow colored hallways and rooms, controlled by Rainbow Dash’s command. Any objects lost to LTF-106 are to be missing/KIA, no matter the personnel or object. No recovery attempts must be made under any circumstances In-Game LTF-106 is a mobile threat, and appears quite often. She can spawn during any point of time, whether it be from a wall or ceiling. If LTF-106 manages to touch the player, she will cause slight damage and cause the player to be pulled into her Spectra dimension. LTF-106 can also be spawned in scripted events, an example being in the Maintenance Tunnels or in front of LTF-895. She can also be seen passing through the grated hallways or a T-shaped room where she will drop a dead pony in front of the player. LTF-106 appears during the Gate A ending, attempting to escape if the player had not already container her before-hand. MTF Units will hit her with the Friendship Cannon, causing her to retreat into her Pocket Dimension, her final words being “I hate losing.” If the player does contain LTF-106, however, she will not appear to attack the player anymore, and the second Gate A ending will commence. Judging by the Spectra effect is seen in Dr. L’s room, it can be presumed that Dr. L was captured and killed by LTF-106, and that the dead pony dropped in the T-shaped room is Dr. L. LTF-106 can be seen through the S-NAV Ultimate, even before she emerges through the ground. Escape Escaping LTF-106 is generally easy, depending on the area you're in. Escaping her in the Light Containment Zone is generally easier than in the Heavy Containment Zone, because of it's long hallways and multiple paths. Evasion in the Heavy Containment Zone is trickier because of it's shorter hallways and blind spots; it is easier and more likely for LTF-106 to pop out of a nearby wall to get you. If, for any reason, you lose sight of LTF-106 and are afraid of being captured, put your back against the closest wall and "sweep" your vision side to side until you can regain a bearing on LTF-106. Also, listen for her breathing. Once you resume sight of her, run in the other direction. Luring her into a tesla gate will stun her and cause her to retreat into her Spectra Dimension. In the maintenance tunnels, evasion is a little trickier. Generally, you want to hug one side of the wall, then try to circle around her. With correct timing, you'll successfully evade her. While escaping her, be wary for LTF-173, as it is quite difficult to keep track of both LTF-106 and LTF-173 at the same time. Trivia *LTF-106 does not spawn randomly outside of scripted events; she actually has a hidden spawn timer in the debug menu that, when it reaches zero, will trigger her to spawn wherever you are standing. **This spawn timer seems to be set at 50400 before her first spawn. *Generally, LTF-106 does not spawn rooms that are near LTF-173's. *Spawning LTF-106 through console commands will skip the corrosion effect immediately. She will instead spawn more or less directly beneath you, and attempt to instantly drag you to her Spectra Dimension. *LTF-106 seems to favor phasing through walls rather than taking a direct approach to you. *There is an hidden transcript of an interview between LTF-106 and Dr REDACTED in the game folder. This will explain how LTF-106 became how she was. *During Version 0.3, only her hooves and tail were animated, and she had no wings. As of Version 1.0, she was given more animations, and wings. **Also, during Version 0.3, the music that plays when she is active is her theme from the discontinued fanmade project Fighting Is Magic. It can be heard here. The music has now been changed to the remixed version of the Rainbow Factory song. *As of Version 1.0, when spawned, she repeatedly says "Hey guys!". It is unknown if this will be fixed so she only says it once, or if it will be kept this way. Console Commands *You can spawn her by typing spawn 106 into the console. *To contain her type disable106 into the console. to release her type enable106 into the console. **Interestingly, even if you disable her through the console, her spawn timer will tick down if you are in Dr. L's Office. Gallery Screenshot (62).png|Rainbow Dash emerging from the ground. Screenshot (63).png|LTF-106 chasing the player in the Tunnels. Screenshot (59).png|A corrosion spot left by LTF-106. 106.jpg|Rainbow Dash as seen in the loading screen. doc106.jpg|LTF-106s document. 106.png|Chased by LTF-106 Category:Game LTF